User blog:Colleyd/The Doctor and Scenes
Hello there, I'm the Doctor......'s Player. Taking a little time to talk to you, yes you, over there, in the shirt. And the rest of you as well. Let me start off by saying it has been a really enjoyable year and change here in the Twitterpony-verse playing The Doctor and Dinky. Seen a lot of players come, go, then come back later! That out of the way, let's get down to business shall we? 'The Doctor and You' The Doctor is a very friendly chap, knows most of the ponies in Equestria. Even if they haven't met him yet. He's quirky like that. Chances are if you say hi to him, he'll give a greeting back, maybe even a tip of the hat. But sometimes maybe Doc doesn't seem to acknowledge you, or doesn't stick around for conversation. Well, there's some reasons for that you should take into account: #''Doc might already be in a scene. ''Hey, I RP just like everyone else here. Sometimes it would just break the flow of a scene to suddenly greet a newcomer. And if it's a scene that's been worked out with another player ahead of time, then it'd definitely be an interuption. #''Doc's player didn't see your post.'' I don't have every single person on watch. As such, unless you @mention Doc in your post, there's no guarantee I'll see it. Also, I don't always see each and every @mention people do, since I've got so many tabs open on my twitter client already. Getting lost in the shuffle sucks, but it happens. #''I can't acknowledge your character.'' See next section. 'What Will be Willfully Ignored' There are some things that have been done that will get you flat out ignored by me. Either due to it being a violation of our established guidelines, or even as simple as being something I just don't like. Here are some examples: #''You're a duplicate of an existing character. ''Everyone wants to be someone, but sometimes that character is already taken. It sucks, but that's how it goes. You can't be any of the Mane 6, the Princesses, or any of the other characters already out there and playing. Sorry, but we already have a Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves. She goes by @MLP_Ditzydoo , and we rather like her!. Think of someone new! Be creative and stretch those brain muscles! #''Being an alicorn.'' Unless you're Celestia, Luna, or Cadence (All taken), there is no reason for you to be an alicorn. Earth, Pegasus, or Unicorn. If you can't make a pony character with those 3 options, then maybe this isn't the right game for you. #''"Help me I'm bleeding/dying/turning to goo"'' This has happened more than once. Someone tried to introduce their character by collapsing on ponies' front steps, claiming he was bleeding to death and in need of help. Not cool, not in tone, and just generally bad form. Last time someone did this, we treated him like he was a prankster who covered himself in ketchup, and went about our normal routines, and ignoring him for the rest of the night. #''Breaking tone.'' We're based on a children's program. CHILDREN'S PROGRAM. Little kids at that. Remember that. #''Disrupting the RP.'' If Doc's in the middle of a scene and you come running up to him trying to get him into trouble, arrest him, attack him, whatever, you will be ignored. Be you super spy, secret agent, guard, whatever. Unless it's something I've been made aware of before you do it, it ain't getting sold. Sorry. #''Breaking the world setting.'' This is My Little Pony. There are no assassins, axe murders, or super violent villian ponies. So far there are also no dimension hoppers, future travellers, or any of those other things that we just haven't, and won't, seen in the TV show. BUT WAIT, you say. doesn't The Doctor fit that bill? There is that argument, yes, but seeing as how people from the show have said "Yes, he was meant to be The Doctor" from the get go, he has a reason to exist. Just like there's a reason for @MLP_BigLabowski to exist since that entire cast appeared in the bowling alley. #''Playing a Doctor Who based character.'' Sorry, we are not currently accepting anymore Doctor Who based characters at this time. This includes Daleks, Cybercolts, Slitheen, previous companions, previous Doctor regenerations, The Master, The Rani, and the like. The current roster of Who related characters are: The Doctor, River Song, Romana "Spicewinds," Jenny, Amelia Williams/Pond, and Rory Williams. #''Doing things you shouldn't be able to do. ''You are NOT '''''from an alternate reality, formerly human now ponied, or capable of stealing/piloting the TARDIS. No. '''NO. ''Stop being a power gamer and learn to roleplay. Also, chances are 99.9% likely your character doesn't know that the Doctor is anything other than a very eccentric Earth Pony. Unless he's specifically told you, your character shouldn't even know that the blue box he lives in is anything other than that. A blue box. "Wow, Doc, that seems like an awful lot of rules," you're probably asking, as you sit there, sipping tea/soda/coffee/blood wine. Well, yes, but to try and keep things flowing smoothly there sadly have to be rules. Also, I wanted to get this out there because I know a lot of folks over time have wondered why Doc never gave them the time of day that often. Now you know. I stand by my points above, and will continue to do so. That being said, I do look forward to seeing what all everyone can come up with in the future! :) Category:Blog posts